


Boys In Blue

by EgoDominusTuus, ProwlingThunder



Series: Boys In Blue [12]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: AU Two Sole Survivors, Background Relationships, But They're Still Here, Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/F, M/M, Nora had a cousin named Nora, Soldier Boys, The World ended, Threesome - M/M/M, Unamused Characters, canonical deaths, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ended, and then their world shattered.</p><p>Silas and Quinn are going to make a new puzzle with the pieces left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys In Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly the entire first half of this chapter is entirely _Deadmen March_ \- albeit run through a filter for errors.

**POV - Silas King**

It was cold in the Vault. Not as cold as the coffins _cryogenic chambers?_ but cold. Every breath made his chest ache, squeezing the cavity where his heart aught to have beat. His wife-- _their_ wives-- dead. Their kids, god, their kids, Silas hadn't been sure until he had woken up, he had hoped in that brief moment that Quinn and his family were okay, they deserved to be okay, but he hadn't-- a part of him hadn't really believed it.

It felt like the stranger in black had his arm shoved through his chest. Nora Quinn had been a good girl, his own Nora's cousin, a little bitter around the edges like the thorns of a rose. She had been annoying, with just enough bite and disdain for Sanctuary Hills to be a comfort, especially when the neighbors started getting nosy or gossip got too far around. Silas had loved her like a kid sister; sort of on the peripheral of the family, but still part of it.

_Nora.._

Quinn grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him a bit, as if he could shake off the chill permeating into their bones. Silas didn't shy away, even though his touch almost hurt through the biting cold. Vault Suits: Not as warm as advertised, the fuck. “Silas? Focus for me, we're almost out.”

The vault was a tomb and cold as hell. Silas kept one hand curled around Nora's ring, the cold metal biting into his flesh; if he dropped it, he'd have hell picking it back up again. Quinn had taken the lone pistol they'd managed to find bullets for, which was good because right now Silas was a crap shot, and also the local roach population had grown to the size of small dogs.

They liked to bite too. It hurt like hell, and he did not recommend it to anybody. “Why would anybody do this...? The hell was Vault-Tec thinking?”

He could think of a dozen reasons. He didn't want to. He figured Quinn didn't answer the question for the same reason.

He stepped closer to him anyway, falling into step as they picked their way through the halls. Not that there were many halls. There were a bunch of steel caskets. Every computer they came across said the same thing: suffocation, suffocation, suffocation...

What a nasty way to die. The girls had gone quick, at least; he held onto that thought. The girls had gone quick, and they'd come back, once they figured out what the hell was going on. They'd come back and bury them proper, they'd do it right. There would be a flag, and a proper salute, there'd be...

They passed another skeleton, this one wrapped in a Vault-suit. One of the Vault employees, he remembered; he wondered which one of the people he'd seen twenty minutes ago happened to be this poor soul. There was a hole in the skull, so he guessed bullet or blunt-force trauma. He wondered... No, he didn't. They were dead and he wasn't, Quinn wasn't; they were dead and what they'd done had killed the girls, the boys were gone, and until they figured out what was going on, Silas didn't have sympathy to spare for anybody else.

They stepped out into the not-a-foyer and Silas stepped out from Quinn's space to go examine the other hallway, feeling turned around by all the corners. It was still cold as hell down here, but at least the movement was warming him up. He picked up a couple of sealed vault-suits for virtue of having clean clothes, spare clothes-- he wanted to shuck this one off, Vault-Tec had _frozen them,_ what the hell-- but clothing was clothing and they had taken off and done something with his civvies.

Quinn whistled from the console, where hopefully there was a big red button that opened the giant door, maybe. “This guy's got another Pipboy. Bet he was doctor dearest. You want it?”

“Yeah, give me. Found some clothes that haven't been freezer burnt, but they're still blue,” he grumbled. He didn't have much against blue. It'd be a great jumpsuit if 111 wasn't emblazoned on the back. He wondered if he could take it out eventually...

“You got something against the color?”

“The color's bright as sin,” Silas pointed out. “But I get one hell of a view following you. Can we go topside now and see if the radiation's settled yet?”

“Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on...”

The giant door groaned. Silas made his way to the push-gate, shooting Quinn a look. “ _What_ pants? They took them!” Well... at least he'd remembered to put on shorts that morning. Flashing the neighbors would have been the _best_ way to make an impression before becoming a freeze-dried turkey.

 _...not that they would have said anything about it,_ he reflected, recalling each of them in their own glass-topped coffin. This wasn't the tale of Snow White or Sleeping Beauty; they weren't going to wake up from this. Maybe, when Nora and her cousin Nora were buried... they could get some power tools down here and put the rest of them to rest...

 

**POV - Quinn**

The elevator gave an unsteady lurch upward, Quinn wondered for a moment if it was going to give out. Exactly _how long_ had they been underground that the machinery sounded so very in need of maintenance? 

It didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting the hell out of that damned tomb. For a second, his mind flashed back to the sight of Nora King and his wife, forever frozen. He was never going to see Nora King smile again, a soft upturn of lips that made his heart happily sing. And his wife… well, Nora Quinn hadn’t been a bad girl at all - she’d been completely and utterly uninterested in an actual relationship, and that had made her _perfect_ for Quinn. She’d wanted the companionship of a marriage, and the sweet promise of children, but she wasn’t actually interested in the physical side of it.

In turn, she didn’t care that Quinn more often than not spent his nights with Silas and her cousin. 

And now, he would never be able to tell her how much her soft patience had meant, and how much he had loved her for loving their son so very much.

A tightness spilled through his chest, and he resisted the urge to reach out and take Silas’ hand. If he had in that moment, he might have actually given in to the urge of tears. He couldn’t do that - especially now. He needed to be strong. They had to get out of this together.

His gaze flicked to the side for a moment, bright green eyes inquisitive as they looked to his lover. Silas - _God, thank you that they hadn’t taken him, too_ \- stood rigid beside him, still shivering from the cold. If he could have taken the pain that so clearly rocked through Silas’ frame, he would have. He would have felt it all so that the man beside him didn’t have to.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t take any of it away. All that he could do was finally stretch out and take his hand as the elevator rose to the surface and sunshine burned into his gaze like a scorching arc of pain.

It took him a second to blink the blurring light clear from his vision, and when he did, he half wished that he was still blind. He could see the devastation that spread out to the town that they’d settled into - Sanctuary Hills, a sweet haven after the war. They’d been promised a life where they could settle down, have children… and Quinn had been foolish enough to really believe that it could happen.

“Everything’s… ruined.” Silas’ voice spilled out beside him, a soft sound that was half pain and half anger. Quinn felt the echo of those emotions in his heart, but he swallowed them down.

“Come on, let’s see if there’s anything left. Maybe whoever took the boys is camped out in one of the houses.” It was a long shot - of course it was a long shot - but it seemed to be promise enough to get Silas moving. Quinn slid him a sidelong glance, “Maybe we can find your pants, yeah?” 

There was the tight pressure of fingers squeezing fingers, and then Silas took his hands back. “Get your aim up, we don’t know what we’re going to run into.”

The cold below hadn’t stopped Quinn from being an ace shot. He wasn’t sure that anything would cause that. Though his trigger finger had felt a little numb, he’d been able to take care of the massive roaches that had left a nasty bite on his skin. It had fucking _hurt,_ but a pistol in his hand felt familiar, like home, and he’d soon been taking the insects out before they’d had a chance to charge.

The only thing that Silas had been armed with was a short baton, but it was better than nothing.

Quinn took the same stance again, raising the pistol to be ready at a moment's notice. He didn’t want to think about what else they might run into. If the nuclear fallout had been enough to transform the roaches into monsters, what would have happened to the rest of the animal kingdom?

What would have happened to the people who had been standing outside of the gates, barred from the _safety_ of the Vault.

 _A hell of a lot of protection it had provided us._ His thoughts were bitter, but they chased away the image of mutated humans, as hungry for flesh as the roaches had been. 

“Let’s move out.” Command was a second nature to Silas King, and Quinn easily fell into step behind the words. The older male had always been his superior, and even after they’d been released from duty, the respect had remained. Now, it was almost a comfort to have someone to follow, orders that he could fill out. A mission gave him something to concentrate on, other than the image of the forever frozen ladies that they’d had to leave below.

No, he didn’t want to think about that at all.

With the ghost of their images threatening to spill forward, Quinn started down the hill and towards what had once been his home. Seeing the ruined houses and the barren trees brought bubbling, boiling anger to his chest. How could _anyone_ have let this happen? What in the _**Hell**_ had they been fighting for, if this was just going to happen anyway? There were no answers from the wrecked houses - their shattered windows were like empty eyes; they saw nothing, they couldn’t give a response.

Like Nora.

 _Well, fuck._ Quinn bit his lower lip, emotion surging violently through him. He swallowed it down as a reflection of sunlight on metal caught his eye - instantly, his pistol swung around, and Silas caught the movement. The taller man took halt, letting Quinn step forward for a clean shot… and then he realized what he was seeing, and one word spilled from his chest in a wash of surprise.

“Codsworth?”

He was dashing forward without thinking, and he heard Silas let out an almost panicked shout behind him. Quinn was used to that shout - Silas had to use it quite often, because he was always rushing forward to help others without thinking of his own safety. He was doing it now, because the metal figure of the Mister Handy was something _familiar, _something that he _knew.___

__Behind him, he could hear Silas running to catch up, and Quinn wondered if it was from excitement as much as the need to watch his back. It was Codsworth - Codsworth was like _family._ _ _

__It was something that was a small promise that there were still remnants of _home_ left. He needed that - Silas needed it. _ _

__They both did. The robot that he’d bought for Silas and Nora as a baby shower present was the first sign that maybe… maybe not everything was so far gone after all._ _


End file.
